A verdadeira felicidade
by Babb-chan
Summary: [EM PAUSA] (continuação de Uma página de diário) Depois de Inuyasha ter partido, Kagome acabou por se juntar ao grupo de Sesshoumaru, esperando poder preencher o vazio em seu peito, sempre acompanhada do seu diário, o seu fiel ouvinte. O que será que Inuyasha fará? Irá ele permanecer com Kikyou, deixando Kagome com Sesshoumaru ou irá atrás dela e tentar recuperá-la novamente?


**OLA A TODOS! Antes demais, FELIZ 2013 GENTE! Espero que tenham OTIMAS entradas e um bom ano!**

**Aqui está a continuação, como me pediram. Espero que gostem e, por favor, deixem reviews! Eu adoraria!**

**Responderei às reviews de "Uma página de diário" no fim. Obrigada por lerem!**

* * *

_5 De Outubro de 2001_

_Querido Diário,_

_Já lá vão um ano e oito meses aquando da sua partida. Eu sei que é ridículo contar o tempo que já passou desde que ele, quem eu amava, foi embora e me abandonou, para ficar com a outra, aquela a quem eu sou igual, mas totalmente diferente._

_Ainda sinto aquela saudade e tristeza, mas já não dói tanto. Os meus amigos ajudaram-me a superar isto. O que era de mim sem eles? Foi Sango o meu principal refúgio nos momentos em que a tristeza ameaçava dominar-me o coração e as lágrimas escapavam dos meus olhos. Miroku também me ajudou muito. Ele, juntamente com Sango, arrancaram de mim as gargalhadas necessárias para me pôr alegre e feliz e afastar a má disposição. Shippou, mesmo sendo muito novo e ser apenas uma criança, era quem cuidava de mim se não estava bem, tratava de mim e me consolava. Até Kirara ajudou. Quando pesadelos me assolavam a mente, perturbando os meus sonhos, a gata youkai colocava a cauda por cima de mim para me cobrir e proteger e, juntamente com o pequeno youkai raposa, velavam pelo meu sono. Aquela sensação de segurança e aconchego acalmavam-me os sonhos e recordavam-me que eu tenho amigos que me adoram e me apoiam._

_Muitas vezes, ainda recordo aquele infeliz momento durante o sono, revivo cada instante, cada sensação e volto a sentir toda a dor e tristeza como se fosse a primeira vez. As memorias apoderam-se do meus sonhos, tornando-os mais reais, e eu choro em silêncio, com lágrimas a rolarem pelo meu rosto e a molhar o pelo de Kirara. Ironicamente, era no abraço de Inuyasha que eu costumava chorar quando estava triste ou preocupada e as minhas lágrimas molhavam o haori dele. Mas ele foi-se embora. Partiu. Deixou-me. Abandonou-me. E agora sofro calada…_

_Tomei a decisão de ficar no vilarejo da Kaede e ajudar no que puder. Claro que, uma vez ou outra, volto à minha Era para visitar minha família, mas grande parte do tempo permaneço aqui. Além disso, não seria justo da minha parte receber toda aquela ajuda dos meus amigos e depois voltar para a minha casa, __como uma ingrata! Não, eu nunca poderia fazer isso! Assim, fiquei no vilarejo, ajudando quem precisa, principalmente Miroku e Sango, que casaram e estão à espera do primeiro filho. Miroku costuma estar fora para tratar dos pedidos de ajuda das pessoas com os youkais, para poder ganhar o sustento da família e só volta ao final do dia. Entretanto, eu fico a ajudar a Sango com as coisas de mãe. Mas, por agora, não sou muito precisa. Ela ainda só está no segundo mês de gestação. Também costumo auxiliar os aldeões com as doenças e outras coisas, para diminuir o trabalho da Kaede e ela poder descansar mais. Apesar de ser uma sacerdotisa, ela já é de idade avançada e tem de repousar. Dessa forma, cuido da maior parte das responsabilidades dela. Só quando não sei o que fazer ou for algo novo, que não conheça, é que recorro a ela._

_Aqui no vilarejo existem três meninas que possuem poderes espirituais. São elas Lyura, Meiko e Ayune. Têm todas cabelo e olhos escuros e possuem mais ou menos a mesma idade, e são amigas desde crianças. Elas pediram-me para as ensinar a usar os poderes delas e poderem proteger a vila comigo. A princípio, recusei. Se eu ainda não sei bem usar os meus, como ia ensinar aquelas três? Mas elas não desistiram e continuaram a insistir. Assim, não vi outra opção senão ensinar-lhe o que sabia. Pouco tempo depois de começarmos os treinos, elas já sabiam grande parte dos encantamentos, defesas e ataques básicos. Aquelas três aprendem bem rápido e, em pouco tempo, já poderão destruir youkais de pequeno e médio porte. Se continuarem assim, poderão ajudar- me com a proteção da vila mais depressa do que o previsto._

_Em princípio, amanhã vai ser um dia calmo. Não tenho nenhuma visita prevista para qualquer lugar e, ultimamente, não tenho recebido pedidos de ajuda de outros vilarejos, por isso, planeio ficar por aqui. Contudo, pretendo afastar-me o mais que possa da Árvore Sagrada. Não quero voltar a sofrer por alguém que já me esqueceu e me deixou, como se fosse um objeto que já tivesse servido o seu propósito e agora era inútil. Na realidade, era isso que eu era. Quando estávamos atrás da jóia, eu era a única que podia ver os fragmentos e por isso Inuyasha precisava de mim. "Detetora de fragmentos" era o que ele me chamava. Eu pensava que era só para se poder livrar de situações mais embaraçosas, mas parece que não, porque, mal derrotámos Naraku e completamos a Shikon no Tama, ele largou-me e foi embora com a Kikyou. Afinal, eu era só uma detetora de fragmentos… Mas não vou deixar isso afetar-me! Tenho de ser forte e mostrar a todos os meus verdadeiros amigos que o esforço deles para me reanimar não foi em vão! Por muito que me doa o coração ao pensar nele quando acordo, quando cuido dos aldeões, quando respiro, ele sempre está no meu pensamento! Mas aprendi a guardar essa dor para mim e enterra-la bem fundo no meu coração, para depois poder esquece-la. Enquanto, por dentro, sofro todos os dias, desde a sua partida, por fora tento sorrir e parecer que estou bem, para não preocupar os meus amigos. Não lhes quero dar mais trabalho do que o que já tiveram. Estarei sempre triste e com o coração ferido, e eles não podem estar sempre comigo. Também têm uma vida e os problemas deles. Por isso sorrio, e tento mostrar que está tudo bem, dentro dos possíveis. Não estou bem, mas estou melhor…_

Amanhece. O sol espreita pelas suaves cortinas que emolduram as janelas, iluminando todo o espaço ao meu redor. Os raios suaves batem na minha face, dizendo-me que já é de dia. Lentamente, vou despertando, mas sem me levantar ainda. Mais um dia sem Inuyasha, mais um dia com o peito a ser dilacerado por esta dor, que teima em não desaparecer e me relembrar _daquele_ momento a cada instante, a cada pulsação do meu coração, a cada respirar dos meus pulmões. Por fora aparento estar alegre e feliz, mas por dentro estou desfeita, vazia, despojada que qualquer sentimento que não fosse tristeza, mágoa, dor e saudade, como uma carcaça oca.

Rapidamente apercebo-me que estou a pensar no que não devia e a recordar momentos cujo lugar era nas profundezas do meu coração, no mais recôndito do meu ser. Tinha feito uma promessa a mim mesma e tencionava cumpri-la: não iria voltar a cair no desespero, nem me ia deixar ser engolida pela dor de novo. Não vou desprezar a preciosa ajuda que os meus amigos me deram, ao cair na tristeza uma segunda vez. Não! Apesar de todos os sentimentos que me povoam o pensamento e me fazem querer desistir, vou seguir em frente! Vou lutar contra todos os obstáculos que encontrar, contra todas as dificuldades que encontre, contra todos os impedimentos que se me oponham e se atravessem no meu caminho. Vou fazer da minha dor, o meu motivo e a minha força, e mostrarei que não sou aquela menina que está sempre dependente dos outros para tudo.

Com esta motivação na cabeça, abro finalmente os meus olhos e levanto-me da minha cama, preparada para mais um dia. Olho em redor e orgulho-me de mim mesma. Apesar de me encontrar numa Era de guerra, fome e doenças, consegui superar todos os meus problemas e agora vivo num vilarejo. Tenho uma cabana só para mim, repleta de flores em prateleiras, ervas em frascos, pomadas em vasos e remédios em jarras, todo pronto para ser usado e ajudar quem precisasse.

Lavo minha cara, escovo meus cabelos e visto meu uniforme. Apesar de Kaede me oferecer o traje de sacerdotisa, eu não iria conseguir vesti-lo. Relembra-me demasiadas lembranças desagradáveis, demasiados momentos amargos. Recorda-me, especialmente uma sacerdotisa, aquela que Inuyasha preferiu, ao invés de mim, e com a qual partiu. Aquela que já morreu, mas voltou à vida, e agora vive com a pessoa que mais amo. Aquele traje lembra-me demasiado Kikyou. Dessa forma, agradeci-lhe muito, mas prefiro u meu bom e velho uniforme. Apesar de simples, sobreviveu à luta contra Naraku e perseguições de youkais. Não era justo trocá-lo por outra roupa, quando este ainda está em bom estado. Além disso, gosto muito da minha roupa e não vejo porque a trocar por outra.

Depois de estar pronta, como um pouco de pão, juntamente com um pouco de leite que tinham deixado à minha porta, pela manhã cedo, saio para o exterior, onde um lindo dia me esperava. O sol brilhava no céu sem nuvens e uma agradável brisa fazia-se sentir. Aprecio a sensação do sol a aquecer meu corpo e do vento a agitar meus cabelos, passando suavemente por eles. Atravesso o pequeno jardim que tinha plantado na frente da cabana, só de plantas e ervas medicinais, e saio para fora, dirigindo-me à cabana de Kaede. Rapidamente chego lá e bato à porta.

– Entre! - faço como Kaede me manda e passo pela porta.

– Bom dia, Kaede! Passou bem a noite? - pergunto com um sorriso.

– Bom dia, Kagome. Passei sim, muito obrigada. Mas como te sentes hoje?

O sorriso desaparece de minha face e suspiro. Por muito que queira, não consigo esconder nada de Kaede.

– Eu tento… Mas não é a mesma coisa sem ele… Cada dia que passa é mais um dia sem ele e mais um golpe que dilacera o meu coração.

– Oh, Kagome! - Com um gesto, ela diz para me aproximar. Assim faço e abaixo-me. Instantaneamente, sinto dois braços à minha volta e Kaede abraça-me. – Não penses assim. Tenta animar-te! Tu mereces muito melhor que ele!

Lagrimas vêm-me aos olhos e digo, por entre soluços:

– Mas era a ele que eu queria… E- eu sei que não sou tão bonita como a Kikyou, o- ou tão talentosa… Eu só… só queria estar com ele… Ma- Mas sabia que ele ia ter que escolher qualquer dia… Só- só não pensei que fosse tão dolorosa essa escolha…

– Kagome, tu és uma menina única e muito especial. Não te deves comparar com outras pessoas ou mesmo com minha irmã. E não sofras mais. Um dia, tu encontrarás aquele que te vai fazer feliz… Só tens de esperar, porque tenho certeza que ele encontrará seu destino e perceberá a verdade. Kagome, não precisas de guardar toda a dor para ti própria. Chora, porque isso vai-te aliviar e vais-te sentir melhor.

Eu não percebi muito bem o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, mas também, neste momento, não consigo pensar nisso.

Após alguns minutos e depois chorar tudo o que precisava, Kaede solta-me. Olho para os seus olhos bondosos e digo, com sinceridade:

– Obrigada.

– Sempre que precisares, minha filha. Agora vai dar uma volta, areja os teus pensamentos e refresca a tua alma.

Aceno com a cabeça e saio da cabana, despedindo-me dela.

Calmamente, vou andando pelo vilarejo e cumprimentando as pessoas. De repente, ouço chamarem por mim.

– Kagome-sama!

Olho na direção das vozes e deparo-me com as três pequenas aprendizes a correrem na minha direção. Lyura foi a primeira a chegar perto de mim, seguida de Ayune e Meiko.

– Kagome-sama! O que vamos aprender hoje? - diz-me Meiko.

– Vamos aprender a lançar flechas purificadoras? - pergunta Lyura, a mais nova das três, com doze anos.

– Para isso, tens de aprender a manejar bem o arco primeiro. - responde-lhe Meiko. Ela era a do meio e tinha treze anos.

– Ah.. pois… Então vamos fazer o quê?

– Meninas! Deixem a Kagome-sama falar! Como querem que ela diga algo se vocês não se calam?- ralha Ayune, a mais velha das três. Ela tinha treze anos e meio, mas era muito responsável e cuidava das outras duas.

Eu já me estava a rir com aquela cena. Aquelas três conseguiam sempre me pôr bem-disposta.

– Desculpa, Kagome-sama.

– Não há problema! Hoje não vamos fazer nada.

– Nada? - perguntam as três em coro.

– Não, nada. Hoje têm o dia livre.

– Tem certeza, Kagome-sama? - fala-me Meiko.

– Tenho sim. Agora, vão lá brincar!

Meiko e Lyura saem a correr, felizes da vida. Ayune permanece ao meu lado e diz-me, antes de se juntar às outras duas:

– Muito obrigada, Kagome-sama!

Sorrio e despeço-me delas. Retomo o meu percurso e, caminhando lentamente, vou apreciando a calmaria que paira sobre a vila. Em pouco tempo chego à minha próxima paragem: a casa de Sango e Miroku. Bato à porta, anunciando a minha chegada, e entro. Sango está a comer calmamente e Miroku não se vê em lugar algum.

– Ele já saiu. - comenta Sango, respondendo à minha pergunta.

– Tem muito que fazer, não é mesmo? Ainda por cima, agora que a família vai aumentar. - brinco, com um sorriso.

– Só espero que, numa dessas viagens, não se arme em mulherengo e comece a fazer asneiras! - diz Sango, já começando a ficar irritada.

– Calma! Assim vais incomodar o bebé! Não te esqueças que agora tens de pensar todas as tuas ações, para não prejudicares o teu futuro filho.

Resultou. A Sango começa a acalmar-se e suspira, colocando uma mão sobre a barriga, que ainda não se notava o redondo, de uma forma protetora.

– Tens razão. Agora tenho de fazer as coisas com mais calma. Mas se aquele Miroku faz das suas… Nem sei o que lhe farei.

– A ele nada. - digo com ar misterioso.

– Como assim? O que queres dizer? - Sango pergunta-me, já curiosa.

– A ele não fazes nada. Mas como é que achas que ele iria reagir se chegasse e te visse à conversa com um dos homens da vila?

Aí Sango percebe a ideia e as duas começamo-nos a rir da possível reação do monge.

– AHAHAHAH! Acho que ele ia-se passar! A sorte do pobre homem é que o Miroku já não tem o Kazaana!

– Mas ele não tinha razões para ficar enciumado, se era uma simples conversa. - afirmo, com ar inocente.

– Sim, sim! E ele ia mesmo acreditar!

– AHAHAHAH!

Ficamos, as duas, um tempo a rirmo-nos, até ficar todas vermelhas e a barriga a doer-nos. Quando recuperamos o fôlego, Sango diz-me:

– Sabes, comprei um vestido.

– Compras-te um vestido para o Miroku?!

– Não, tolinha! Para mim! Para quem mais é que haveria de ser? Para o Miroku?! Onde foste buscar essa ideia?

– Não sei… É que estávamos a falar do Miroku e acho que associei…

– Puff… Só mesmo você, Kagome.

E aí foi mais suma dose de gargalhadas.

Quando finalmente voltámos ao normal, despeço-me de Sango e saio da cabana. Sango sempre me consegue tranquilizar e acalmar o espírito. Não sei como, com um temperamento daqueles, mas consegue.

Continuo a andar, absorta nos meus pensamentos e sem me aperceber onde meus pés me levavam. Quando dei conta, já era tarde de mais. Levanto os meus olhos e deparo-me com a Árvore Sagrada. Num flash, tudo o que tinha guardado nos recônditos da minha mente e tencionava esquecer, veio à minha mente, sem maneira de eu impedir.

Mesmo não querendo, voltei a reviver todos os momentos desagradáveis dos últimos tempos e voltei a sentir toda a dor e sofrimento. Lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos e rapidamente escaparam deles, em direção ao chão, traçando um trilho brilhante pela minha face.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, mas pareceu-me uma eternidade. Os meus pés não se mexem e todo o meu corpo parece ter paralisado. Sou obrigada a ver todos os momentos que partilhei com Inuyasha, desde que nos conhecemos, neste mesmo lugar. As memórias são agradáveis e de um tempo feliz, que não voltarei a viver. Mas essa não é a pior parte… Quando finalmente voltei à realidade e consegui me mexer, a saudade daquela época feliz e a dor da solidão e do vazio atingem-me como um raio. Isso foi o pior: recordar todos os momentos felizes e saber que não poderei voltar a vive-los.

Forço-me a sair daquele lugar ao mesmo tempo sagrado e amaldiçoado. Limpo o que resta das lágrimas da minha cara e afasto-me o mais possível. Ando sem rumo durante um tempo interminável, até que chego ao fim da floresta e volto ao vilarejo. Quando me sinto mais calma, retomo o meu percurso pelo vilarejo. Passo por prados verdes e floridos, campos cultivados, habitantes passando por mim e crianças a correr e a brincar, porém, nada disso me capta a atenção, dado que estou absorta nos meus pensamentos, sem me aperceber do que me rodeia.

É então que sinto uma sombra a pairar sobre mim, tapando-me o sol.

Eu não poderia imaginar quem estaria ali. A última pessoa que pensava encontrar.

Sesshoumaru.

– Se… Sesshoumaru? O que estás a fazer aqui?

Ah-Un pousa ao lado do Dai-youkai, com Rin e Jaken nela montados. As pessoas começaram a correr e a gritar em pânico:

– YOUKAI! YOUKAI! FUJAM!

– Não, esperem! Não precisam de se preocupar! - tento acalmar as pessoas – Ele não vai fazer mal! Pois não? - confirmo, com um olhar desconfiado.

– Diz a esses vermes para pararem de fazer tanto barulho.

Com esta resposta, percebo que ele não veio aqui para atormentar as pessoas.

– Tem a certeza, Kagome-sama? É seguro? - pergunta-me uns dos cidadãos.

– Sim, tenho a certeza. Não precisam de se preocupar com isso. - digo, com um sorriso.

– Se a Kagome-sama diz, é porque é verdade.

– Com ela aqui para nos proteger, estamos seguros.

E as pessoas continuaram com a sua vida, como se não houvesse um Dai-youkai entre elas que as poderia matar com um só golpe… Que confiança! Eu não sou infalível!

– Jaken!

– Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama?

– Leve Rin daqui e vão ambos procurar por comida. Mais tarde, irei ter convosco.

– Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama!

Prontamente, Jaken tomou as rédeas de Ah-Un e levou Rin para outro lado. Agora que estávamos sozinhos, pergunto para o Dai-youkai:

– Porque vieste aqui, Sesshoumaru?

– Estiveste a chorar.

Coro com aquela afirmação. É assim tão óbvio?

– E onde está o idiota do meu irmão? Ele não costumava estar sempre com você?

Ao ouvir isto, a minha boa disposição desaparece e o sorriso some da minha cara. A minha mente entristece-se e o meu coração aperta de dor. "Pois costumava… antes de ir embora com a outra e me deixar aqui…" Com um pouco de esforço, forço-me a responder-lhe dignamente, sem soltar uma única lágrima e, para meu alívio, sem a voz falhar.

– Sim… costumava… Mas ele foi embora…

Ao olhar nos olhos de Sesshoumaru, apesar de frios, consigo perceber as peças a juntarem-se dentro da sua cabeça e todo um raciocínio a formar-se. Sesshoumaru não é nenhum idiota e percebeu rapidamente o que se passava. Enquanto isso, eu preparo-me para a pergunta que eu sei que ele fará, aquela que vai trazer toda a dor e tristeza à tona, outra vez…

– Poderias vir comigo?

Ok, isto não é o que eu esperava. Esta pergunta, vinda sei lá de onde, deixou-me completamente desnorteada.

– Como? O que queres dizer com isso?

– A Rin é humana. Ela não pode andar sempre a viajar, ainda por cima, com o Jaken cuidando dela. Já tentei dissimula-la a deixar de viajar comigo e convence-la que ficar num vilarejo ou no meu castelo era mais seguro para ela. Mas parece que aquela humana não me dá ouvidos. Por mais que tente, ela não vai deixar de me seguir para onde quer que vá. Por isso, só me resta uma opção: deixa-la aos cuidados de uma humana.

– Mas não disseste que ela não quer ficar em nenhum vilarejo? Que ela quer ir contigo nas viagens?

– Disse.

Agora é a minha vez de juntar as peças e perceber o que ele diz. Ele, o grande Sesshoumaru, quer que eu vá com ele, para cuidar de Rin, quando ele não pode? Eu realmente quero ir. Não sei porquê, mas tenho mesmo vontade de ir com o Dai-youkai… Aliviar a minha alma e poder finalmente esquecer tudo isso que me atormenta, até mesmo em sonhos. Mas, ainda assim, há um problema…

– Mesmo que seja o que estou a pensar, ainda há uma questão: quem vai proteger a vila? E quem vai ajudar os aldeões? Quem vai ajudar a Kaede?

– Não te preocupes, Kagome. Eu cá me arranjo.

– Kaede?

– Vai lá com o Sesshoumaru. Eu fico aqui a proteger o vilarejo e a cuidar dos aldeões.

Antes que pudesse recusar e dizer que ela devia descansar e não devia se esforçar tanto, aparecem as três jovens sacerdotisas, Lyura, Meiko e Ayune.

– E nós podemos ajudar! - dizem em coro.

– Já sabemos fazer barreiras,… - começou Meiko.

– … andamos a treinar com o arco e flecha,… - continuou Lyura.

– …sabemos usar as ervas medicinais para fazer remédios,… - acrescentou Ayune.

– … e já sabemos como nos defender contra youkais médios! - concluíram todas juntas.

– E se elas tiverem algum problema, não te preocupes, que eu irei ajudá-las.

Kaede olha para mim, com um sorriso compreensivo no rosto. Eu realmente não consigo esconder nada dela. Ou sou péssima atriz, ou ela me conhece demasiado bem. Ela sabia como eu queria ir, mais, como eu _precisava_ de ir.

– Assim sendo, não tenho outra escolha a não ser aceitar.

As três meninas pulam de alegria e Kaede sorri-me, com bondade. Ela conhece-me demasiado bem.

Vou até à minha cabana, pego na minha companheira de viagem, a grande mochila amarela, e coloco lá dentro tudo o que podia vir a precisar e o que fosse necessário para cuidar de Rin, como remédios, comida e roupa suplente. Depois de tudo estar arrumado, volto para onde Sesshoumaru, Kaede e as três pequenas sacerdotisas me esperavam.

– Têm a certeza? Quer dizer, estão mesmo seguras de que posso ir? O vilarejo vai ficar a salvo? Conseguem tratar de tudo?

– Não se preocupe, Kagome! Vai tudo correr bem! Agora vá! - assegura-me Kaede.

– Obrigada. - digo, abraçando a velha sacerdotisa. – Por tudo!

– Vá e fique melhor, está bem?

Aceno com a cabeça e depois viro-me para Lyura, Meiko e Ayune.

– Portem-se bem, ouviram? E ajudem a Kaede-sama. Se precisarem de alguma coisa, falem com ela.

– Sim, Kagome-sama! - dizem as três em coro.

– Tem a certeza de que conseguem?

– Não se preocupe, Kagome-sama, eu cuido delas. - afirma Ayune, a mais velha.

– Obrigada.

Aproximo-me dela e beijo-lhe a testa. Em seguida, dirijo-me para Meiko e abraço-a. Por último, dou um abraço bem forte em Lyura, beijando-lhe uma das faces.

Depois das despedidas, encaminho-me para Sesshoumaru e digo.

– Estou pronta!

– Jaken! Vamos!

Do nada aparece o pequeno youkai sapo, trazendo Ah-Un com Rin em cima dela.

– Agarre-se! - aconselha-me o Dai-youkai.

Seguro-me bem no Fluffy em volta dele e levantamos voo, não sei para onde. Apesar de não saber para onde ir, espero poder esquecer tudo o que se passou e preencher o buraco que se encontra no meu peito, para assim poder começar uma nova vida, uma nova aventura...

* * *

**O que acharam? Mereço umas reviews? Por favor, mandem a vossa opinião! Nem e preciso cadastrar-se, basta colocar seu nome na barra de cima e depois, em baixo, coloca a sua opinião ^^**

**Agora, as reviews!**

**neherenia: **Ele foi um idiota mesmo! E nao se preocupe, que vou fazer ele sofrer e MUITO! MUAAAAHHH Eu vou tentar colocar a Kah com p Sesshy, mas infelizmente nao vai poder ser permanente, porque fui ameaçada que, se ela nao ficasse com o Inu, iria sofrer muito e nao quero arriscar, porque essa pessoa vive extremamente perto de mim n.n' Por isso lamento nao colocar como queria, mas foi seu review que me deu a ideia para continuar! ^^

E concordo com voce! Nao tem de ser sempre a Kagome que tem de sofrer! O Inu vai passar uns maus momentos! *risada malefica*

Espero que goste da continuaçao! Beijos e obrigada por ter lido!

**Shiia-chan: **O Inuyasha é mesmo baka! -.- Até me apetece bater-lhe! \0/ Fico feliz que tenha gostado! ^^ Serio que eu fiz isso tudo assim tao bem? Uau... QUE BOOOM! *-* KKKK' Aqui está a continuaçao! Decidi manter o One como One e postar a continuaçao a parte ^^ Espero que goste! WOW! PERA AI! Minha fa?! O.O Assim até fico corada :3 Mas ainda bem que gostou! Obrigada por ter lido!

**Barbara-Oh: **AHAHHHA XD Ainda bem que gostaste! *w* A serio que achas te isso tudo? *U* Fico SUPER FELIZ! É, eu sei que está um pouco triste, mas é o que se arranjou ;D Nao te preocupes que esta historia ainda ha-de melhorar! ^^ Ahaha =) Obrigada por teres lido!

**MissFF: **OLA GORDA! Ainda bem que gostaste! *U* HEEEEEEEEEELP! OK, OK, nao te preocupes! *voz fininha* Por favor nao me espanques viva, ta bom? XD Espero que gostes da continuaçao! Beijos!


End file.
